


Synodic

by abriata



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-25
Updated: 2009-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abriata/pseuds/abriata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's written in the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synodic

**Author's Note:**

>  Response to the astrology prompt. And how awesome is it that "synodic" is on my list of words to write stories around, and then that prompt pops up? Best. Coincidence. Ever. (Short, yay! Little less than 1,500 words.)

_**fic: Synodic**_  
Title: Synodic  
Author: [](http://abriata.livejournal.com/profile)[ **idwyt_nome**](http://abriata.livejournal.com/)    
Pairing: Adam/Kris  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: Real people, ergo no owners, I mean no harm and make no profit.  
Notes: Response to the astrology prompt. And how awesome is it that "synodic" is on my list of words to write stories around, and then that prompt pops up? Best. Coincidence. Ever. (Short, yay! Little less than 1,500 words.)

  
  
When Kris asked Adam, offhandedly, about star signs, he wasn't expecting a college lecture on them. And yeah, it was interesting at first, but he only wanted to know everyone's horoscopes, not their entire life as plotted by the stars. It was something to pass the time during performance night, but Adam was quick to pick up on Kris' disinterest once he started going into detail. Adam smirked, tilted his head, told him he'll learn if Adam had to teach him something every day. Kris laughed it off as an empty threat and dropped the book onto the couch, forgotten.

 

\---

 

The first note finds Kris at a very inopportune moment. He's zipping up his pants, hopping around and trying to get ready on time because Adam turned off the alarm accidentally and Kris didn't wake up. So he shoves his foot into his left shoe, shaking it quickly, and paper crinkles in the bottom. Kris makes a face, considers ignoring it, decides that with only five of them left things are bad enough without dealing with rebellious footwear all day. He takes the shoe off, looks in, reaches down to pull out a piece of paper. It's small, a torn corner of a page, and Kris skims over it indifferently. Stops.

 

 _The Three Qualities: Cardinal/Personal Signs, Fixed/Interpersonal Signs, Mutable/Transpersonal Signs._

 

He blinks, shakes his head -- only during American Idol. He finds Adam poking at Allison in the kitchen.

 

"Allison." She shakes her head at him, shoves more food into her mouth. "Allison." Poke. Then he loses patience, apparently, because he grabs her plate and holds it above his head.

 

"What?" She's snippy, tired and sad and the only girl left.

 

"You okay?"

 

She blinks at him, too surprised to be angry. "Hold on. You stole my food to make me talk about whether I'm okay? Because, really, the obvious answer would be that of course not, _you stole my food._ " She rolls her eyes, but Kris sees that she's smiling, only a little.

 

Adam shakes his head, makes a noise of vague protest. "You kids and your eating. No wonder they give us health food."

 

"Oh, fuck off." Matt, usual lack of subtlety applying, shoves Kris aside to get into the kitchen and at the available food. "You eat plenty, jackass, which you so know."

 

Kris snorts a laugh, shifts Matt over, ignores the _hey_ he gets for his abuse. Adam looks at him as he throws the note into the trash, crumpled into a little ball, and slides half of Matt's food onto his own plate. He goes to the counter, leaning against it lazily, and Allison giggles when Adam glares at Kris (he thinks on Matt's behalf). He blinks innocently. "Well, you were the one suggesting we eat too much." And sticks his fork in his mouth.

 

\---

 

He doesn't think anything of it when Allison hands him a small piece of paper, also apparently torn off of something, and tells him she found it next to his plate from breakfast. She also says it looks like homework and what's he been doing, but he waves her off. He scans over it, thinks that it does look like homework, because even he can tell it's an elaboration on the earlier bit.

 

 _Cardinal Signs: forceful and dynamic, initiating action._

 _Personal Signs: aware of and concerned with the self._

 

 _Mutable Signs: change and versatility, encompass an inherent duality._

 _Transpersonal Signs: aware of and concerned with humanity._

 

Kris crumples it up, drops it into a trash can in the hallway. Someone has way too much time on their hands, but he has to run to the car.

 

\---

 

It isn't until the third one, taped to his microphone in the studio, that Kris finally gets it. He looks at it cluelessly, but then Adam's in the corner of his eye and he's turning, looking at him incredulously and more than a little amused. Adam raises his eyebrows, and Kris pulls the paper off, waves it at him from across the room. Adam rolls his eyes and shrugs, turning back to his music, and Kris thinks, _okay, don't spoil the game._

 

  
_Capricorn: January 15 - February 15._   
  
_Can be surprisingly and suddenly witty and subtle for the quiet, reserved individuals they seem to be, and they also have a tendency to ruin things by unexpected and utterly irresponsible bouts of flippancy._

 

Kris realizes Adam has started at the beginning of the year, rolls his eyes. What does Adam expect him to do with eleven more of these things? He doesn't think he knows enough birthdays to be able to apply them all to people, even if he wanted to (which he doesn't; astrology is boring).

 

\---

 

Adam seems to be ahead of him, because the next one he gets is his own.

 

 _Gemini: June 15 - July 15. Apt to fight a losing battle in any attempts they make to be moral. They are affectionate, courteous, kind, generous, and thoughtful._

 

He laughs, thinks this is all bullshit. That card, of course, is the one Allison finds, and she coos over it. "You're, like, a perfect example!" She hopped a little in excitement, then looks over it and makes a face. "Well, except the moral thing. Maybe, I don't know. But, still, right?"

 

And Kris laughs and nods at her, and Adam raises an eyebrow at him when he walks into the room.

 

\---

 

 _Synastry: Astrology that studies relationships. Astrological compatibility._

 

Kris stares at the slip tiredly. It was on his pillow when he came out of the bathroom, and he wants to throw something at Adam across the room for not giving up even at nearly one in the morning.

 

He thinks he dreams, tries not to focus because once he realizes he's asleep he'll wake up. So he feels a hand across his head and cheek and a whisper of noise, and he sees constellations resolve themselves in his mind.

 

\---

 

 _The Saturn ruled Capricorn will be at odds with the Mercury ruled Gemini._

 

Matt throws it at him, and it bounces off his shoulder when he goes into the kitchen the next morning. "Matt, what?" And he leans down to get it, wonders, "Where's Adam?"

 

Matt groans, loud and frustrated. "Do I _look_ like I know where everyone is?"

 

Kris follows him into the next room and Adam dodges Matt's swats when he tells him, "Yeah, apparently, since you just, you know, led him to us."

 

And Kris wonders what it is that Adam's trying to teach him.

 

\---

 

He's yawning all day, and it's nearly lunch time but Allison's being adorable and bringing him a cup of coffee. "Hey, Kris!" Even if she is annoyingly energetic. Dammit, he's supposed to be _young_.

 

"Yeah?" He takes it, swallows as much as he can without burning his mouth.

 

"What've you been doing with the astrology stuff? Cause, that's almost all that you and Adam have been doing since Wednesday."

 

And that's not true, not even close, since they're on American Idol, but Kris knows what she means. He also knows she's here because Adam told her to, because he sees him down the hall, earphones in. "Just nothing, really." He reaches out, swipes at her hair. She makes an indignant noise, trots right down to Adam and Kris thinks she needs more practice at this whole sleuthing thing.

 

\---

 

It's after dinner when he finds a folded up slip of white paper next to his hand on the couch.

 

He unfolds the note, thinks Adam's ego knows no bounds. He's given him a biography page, apparently from an old publication like a newspaper or playbill. But on it is Adam's birthday.

 

He was slow on the uptake, he knows, but he's here now so he grabs his computer and resigns himself to research.

 

\---

 

He opens the door to their bedroom, unsurprised to see Adam looking up at him from his bed. "You're the one who's all about astrology," Kris announces.

 

Adam cocks his head, smile almost shy. "Well, I like it, but it's not like I think everything's _accurate_."

 

Kris nods, hesitant. "You wanted to show me it was wrong. We don't match up at all. Why?"

 

He shrugs, says simply, "Can't base life off the stars, right? And you don't believe in astrology, so."

 

He stands, looking almost apologetic; stops when Kris backs up.

 

"Serendipity," Kris breathes out, smiles tentatively, pressing himself against the door and shutting it.

 

Adam steps closer, reaches out. "Destiny." And he leans down and kisses him.

 

When Adam pulls back Kris looks at him coyly. "You know last night?" Adam's confused, and Kris goes on, delighting. "I saw stars when you touched me."

 

And Adam's laughing at him, a little shocked, and Kris hides the last note in his pocket.

 

\---

 

 _Synodic: Having to do with the conjunctions of celestial bodies._


End file.
